One Mistake
by midnightstorm4ever
Summary: Songfiction One shot maybe... you pick. Robin makes a huge mistake will Startfire forgive him?
1. Do you miss meaning everything to me

**Diclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the music in this story I'm just a fan of it.**

"I made one mistake Star!" I yelled angry pulsing through my veins. My blood bolded as she tired to walk away, I grabbed her arm hanging on tight enough for her to turn back and look at me but not enough to bruise her.

"Robin, I loved you and I still probably do but we're over and I'm leaving." she said pulling her arm away and looking at me in disgust. Her other arm held her suitcase.

**It doesn't seem to matter what you say  
You will never feel the same  
It doesn't seem to matter what you do  
I will fall in love with you**

"You can't just leave. I love you Star, you're my girl. Please Star don't leave me." I said covering my face with my hands, I knew I had no right to look at an angel like her.

"How can I stay after you had sex with my best friend?" she yelled

"Because you love me and I love you," I answer.

"Then why did you sleep with Raven?" she asked. I honestly didn't know that answer myself I guess because I got tired of Aquelad always hitting on Star and her flirting back. By the time I came up with that answer through I noticed she disappeared. I ran over to the window. Sure enough she was gone in the distance.

**And everyday I think we grow apart  
I guess I saw this from the start  
I guess I knew that you and I won't be  
It doesn't mean that I can't dream about you**

5 YEARS LATER:

BEEP BEEP!

I slammed my hand down on the alarm also knocking over the picture. I picked it up looking at it. I was taken six years ago at the park. My arm was wrapped around Starfire's waist. Her head laid on my shoulder as we both smiled to the camera. "I give anything to go back to those days."

"What days?" asked the nosy red-head who laid beside me.

"Your clothes are on the floor get them and get out of my house. You said no questions asked last night so just leave." I told her. She did as I told her to.

"She's no Star." I told myself. Just then Beast Boy ran into my room.

"Dude clean this room up now." he yelled him picking things up off my floor and throwing them into my closet. Something was up Beast Boy never cleaned.

"Beast Boy what's up you never clean?"

"Star's visiting!" Beast Boy yelled.

I couldn't believe my ears. She was coming back maybe we could make thing right. I started running to get dressed and clean things up.

**I think about you still  
You complete a part of me  
I never knew I had to fill  
I'd give you anything  
Like the times I'd sing on the phone to you  
Was not the easiest thing to do  
You know it's true, you know it could have been this way  
And I swear by my heart  
There is nothing on earth that won't keep us apart**

The door bell rang and I rang to answer it. As I opened the door I noticed she was more beautiful then ever. Her hair was a little past her shoulders handing over her green tube top. She also wore a jean mini skirt with it and green flip flops.

"Hi Star, I really missed you." I opened up my arms for a hug but she just walked past me.

"Don't think I came here for you or Raven to be honest you two are dead to me." she said as she went and hung out with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven sat in her room and I really tired to just sit in mine but after two hours I couldn't take it any longer.

"Star we need to talk." I said as I saw her. She just nodded. I couldn't believe she agreed but I wasn't going complain.

**And all I have, I swear I'll give to you  
All that I say, you and I will begin this way  
When you fall in love with me**

I lead the way to my room and we both took a seat on my bed.

"Star cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life. Yes I been with other girls and yet none compare to you. With Raven and them all I wanted was sex but you took my heart and have it to this day. You will always have it. I do anything for you to just forgive me. I give you anything you want but Star you need to know I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart." I said running out of breath as tear fell from my eyes. Tears were in hers two.

**It doesn't seem to matter what I say  
You will never be the same  
It doesn't seem to matter what you do  
I will fall in love with you  
And everyday I wonder how you feel  
If your sincerity is real  
I took the time, I softly called your name  
I know I should've screamed instead**

"Robin as much as I wish we could go back we can't. I will always love you two but that's because you were my first love. That doesn't mean you will be my last love through. I know you're sorry but I don't know if I could ever forgive you because honestly I don't know if you do it again." she yelled as she started to walk out of the room.

"Star," I said softly but she kept walking.

**Do you miss meaning everything to me?  
'Cuz not a day goes by  
If I had kissed you it just might  
Have changed our destiny  
'Cuz we were meant to be  
I'm standing on one knee  
Won't you please just marry me?  
You know its true  
You know it should have been this way**

I ran after her pushed her against the wall and kissed her. I couldn't help it I had to. What was really surprising through is after awhile she kissed back. I pulled away.

"I promise I won't do it again I love you Starfire. I want to marry you."

**And I swear on my heart  
There is nothing on earth that will keep us apart  
And all I have, I swear I give to you  
All that I say,  
You and I will begin this way if you fall in love with me  
Like I fell in love with you**

She kept quiet. "Star I swear no matter what happens I'm not going to stay away from you there nothing that could stop me from seeing you. If it takes to the day I die I will make you forgive and prove my love."

**Doesn't mean that I can't dream  
You say you were on your way**

"I'm sorry Robin but I need to leave." She said pushing me away and running to the door. I tired to run after but by the time I got to the door I noticed she was gone.

"Star I promise someday will be together again."

**The song is Do you miss miss meaning everything to me by Audio Karate. I love it so yeah**

**Please REVIEW! Ok so I know I put this as one shot but if you want another chapter REVIEW and tell me then I will make another. I hope you enjoyed**

**Midnightstorm4ever **


	2. I miss you

"Star you're leaving me alone another night. I'm just wondering where you are." Robin told himself as he turned off the lights and got into bed noticing the clock read midnight. _Another sleepless night, I guess it's going to be again. I just wish she'd come back to me but by now she probably thinks all I loves you were just lies. When in truth I didn't like guys flirting with her and was scared to lose her. So I slept with Raven, she walked in what she didn't see were the tears in my eyes as we made love. I knew it was a mistake but I just wanted to feel wanted by someone. And Raven wanted me. But never were my feelings false._

Robin continued to think until the clock reached 4 am as he finally droze off.

**I can't sleep,  
I just can't breathe,  
when your shadow is all over me, baby.  
Don't wanna be a fool in your eyes,  
'Cause what we had was built on lies.**

Robin woke up at 5 am not being able to sleep anymore. He walked out to the kitchen like ever morning getting himself a cup of milk. Noticing on the counter was a piece of paper with the number _976-3235_ written on it.

Curiosity got the best of him as he picked up the phone dialing the number.

"Hello." answered the voice he would never forgot.

"Star, we really need to talk."

"I'm not sure if that is for the best Robin." Starfire told him.

"Please, Star just met me at the park. I promise if you listen to me and don't leave until were done. If you still hate me you never need to talk to me again. So met me there in a half in hour so we can watch the sun rise together like old times, please."

"Alright Robin, I'll met you there."

"Thanks Star, I love you so much." He said but in return all he got was a dial tone knowing she hung up, he went to get ready.

And when our love seems to fade away,  
Listen to me - hear what I say...

5:30 rolled around as Robin wore nice black jeans and a blue button up shirt. His hair was spiked as always and black sunglasses covered his eyes. He took a spot on the bench waiting for Star to arrive. Suddenly a glance of red caught his eyes and he turned his head noticing Starfire wearing a green dress that matched her eyes. The dress was strapless and about 3 inches above her knees. A black ribbon wrapped around her slim torso. One word decided her beautiful.

She took a sit next to him he could feel her arm brush against his just as he sat down. He loved the feeling he got every time she was near.

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do,  
I just wanna be right here with you,  
I don't wanna see, see us apart,  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart:  
I miss you...**

"First Star thanks for meeting me here it really means a lot I know I messed up big time and I know it will never be right. But I believe we can make it through this because I love you so much and you may that believe that. I believe we could make it through anything Star just so long as were together. I can never get over you Star I've tired to and I know you have too. I know that from are good old friend Speedy who you just so happened to hook up with a week after you left me."

"Robin, why did you do it?" asked Starfire.

"It wanted to feel like I was wanted. I got tired of you always flirting with other guys and them always flirting with you. Then when Raven came to me that night, the night after Beast boy's 16 birthday party where you left me to hang out with Aqualad, I was hurt. So I went through with it but that whole time I was crying because I knew I was making the biggest mistake in my life. I swear Star if I could take it back I would."

**What would it take for you to see?  
To make you understand,  
that I'll always believe (always believe)  
You and I can make it through,  
And I still know I can't get over you.**

"But you can't take it back." she said turning her head looking away from him.

"I know I'm not asking you to forget what happened even through I wish we both could, but I am asking you to give me another chance. Please Star it really would mean a lot to me and I know you don't owe me anything. But please just give me another chance," as Robin said this he was in tears.

**'Cause when our love seems to fade away,  
Listen to me - hear what I say...**

"Robin what if it happens again through? How many chances do you need? One million because I'm not up for that, I'm not even up for you breaking my heart a second time. Robin don't you see how much you hurt me? You destroyed me, I thought I was strong enough to see you again but in trust I'm not. I still get that feeling as our arms brush against each other and I don't want to because I don't want to love you. I can't handle having my heartbroken again Robin. I'm sorry." she told him with tears in his eyes.

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do,  
I just wanna be right here with you,  
I don't wanna see, see us apart (see us apart)  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart:  
oh, baby I miss you, I do...**

"I'm not going to break your heart, I love you to much to and if I do I'll make sure I fix it right away. I told you I'm not letting you go again. I'll do anything to make

to get you back. I'll walk to the ends of the Earth just to be with you I know it sounds cheesy but please just trust me. I miss you so much."

**'Cause when our love always fades away,  
Listen to me - hear what I say...**

"I miss you two Robin but nothing will ever be the same and honestly I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore. I love you two but love isn't always enough. I'm sorry Robin."

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do,  
I just wanna be right here with you,  
I don't wanna see, see us apart, (oh no, see us apart)  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart:  
I miss you, I miss you, I do...**

"Star I could take starting out as friends. You could move into Titans Tower again, everyone misses you even Raven she regrets what we did. We want you back Star. I want and need you back Star just please come back. I'll leave right now if you want me to but if that it and you don't want to come back then here," Robin handed her a note, "Read it when I'm gone and know I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you two Robin but that's because you're my first love. So can you just please leave I think were better off this way." Robin nodded and left.

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do (the way that I do)  
I just wanna be (just wanna be) right here with you (right here with you)  
I don't wanna see (don't wanna see) see us apart (see us apart, oh, baby)  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart:  
oh baby I miss you, I do...**

"I don't care about him anymore." Starfire tired to tell herself as the sun began to rise.

"Then why did you get dressed up for him." said a males voice.

**Ok so I got reviews to write another Chapter so I did the song is Westlife- I miss you.**

**Now thanks to the reviewers Luna Harmony, cutiepie101, and SuPeRHyPeRchick101.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you think and if you want another chapter or not.**

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	3. Heart without a home

Starfire turned around noticing the black hair gentlemen behind her. His black hair was spiked, his sunglasses covered his gorgeous brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with the famous black leather jacket over it and a pair of black jeans. His boots were also black, over all he looked good enough to eat.

"What X are you jealous?" asked Starfire with a smirk forming on her face.

"No, why would I be jealous of a loser with a cape cutie?"

"Then why were you spying on us?" she asked standing up getting into his face knowing he hated it.

"Cutie don't do that you know I can't resist." he said as she began to wrap her arms around his neck.

**Girl I love to watch you  
You're like candy to my eyes  
Like a movie that you've seen  
But you gotta watch just one more time  
But that smile you're wearing  
It's a beautiful disguise  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
And you seem so lonely**

"Tell me please X." as she said this she gave him a puppy dog pout.

"I was just watching to make sure you go through with the plan."

"Oh so that's all you care about."

At this point, Starfire got on her heels and started walking away but X grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

"Plus I was jealous, you're my girl now."

**But you don't have to anymore..**

"Oh am I?" she asked.

"Yes you are. So about the plan, it's going better then I thought it would he already wants you to move back into Titans Tower. SO you can move back in and…"

Xavier was cut off by Starfire starting to talk, "X I don't know if I can do this."

"WHAT?" yelled Xavier as he continued, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME THAT ASSHOLE CHEATED ON YOU WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND REMEMBER?"

"…yes." answered Starfire scared half to death she never seen Xavier act like this.

**If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours**

"I'm sorry cutie for yelling, it's just I'm really pissed he hurt you so bad and I really want to get even with him for it. So can we please just go through with the plan?" he said putting his arms around Starfire.

"I guess." she answered hugging him back.

"Good I just never want anyone to hurt you ever again cutie and if they do you know I'm always here right?"

**I'll be yours**

_No I don't know you're always going to be here, I thought Robin would be and I was wrong there. So why would I say you would be? _

_When this started you didn't even really care about me. You wanted to get back at Robin because he sent you to prison and plus you think I'm as the earthlings say "Hot". I'm just went along with it because you were there plus you're not bad looking yourself either and a great kisser. I also did because lets face it I found my best friend in bed with the man I was in love with. After time through, we grew closer through and started to like each other but that's one of the reasons I'm not sure if I want to make Robin…_

Starfire was cut off from her chain of thoughts as Xavier asked, "Do you?"

**You need a new sensation  
One you never had before  
I got a feeling if I gave you some  
You'd probably want some more  
Did you know that Baby  
You're the bluebird in my sky  
I only wanna make you happy cause  
I love to see you fly**

"Xavier I don't really want to answer that since last time I did it didn't turn out well."

"Oh yeah sorry cutie," he said as he kissed her.

"It's alright, I still love you."

**And if you feel lonely  
You don't have to anymore**

_Did I just say the L word? Did I even mean it? Well of course I did but now I'm scared what if I get my heart broken again? I can't handle that plus I have to go along with this stupid plan. Why can't I just be happy with Xavier?_

**I'll be yours, I'll be yours**

"I love you two Starfire but you better go call Robin telling him you're going to move in with them. But when you're moved in you better call me I need to know how my cutie's doing." he told her as he gave her one last kiss and hug for the day.

She nodded and left.

**I'll be the raft in the tide  
I'll be yours  
I'll be the truth in the light  
And what's more  
When no one opens the door  
I'll be the hope that you're looking for**

On her walk home she continued to think. _Am I doing the right thing? I hope so plus it seems to be making Xavier happy. Wow I never thought I fall in love again after Robin but I am. Hopefully this one doesn't end like the last one. _

**I'll be yours...**

Starfire entered her apartment and went straight over to the phone, dialing Titans Tower.

_"Hello," answered the voice from the other end who just so happened to be Robin._

"Hey Robin, I think I will take that offer and move in with you guys again."

_"Really? Star that's great! Can I come over and help you move your stuff?"_

"Yeah that be great! See you soon." she said hanging up the phone as the last thing she thought was _what am I getting myself into._

**Ok first thanks to Star-Robin and SuPeRHyPeRchick101 for revoiewing.**

**Next question: Want another chapter? If so REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Ok and the song is by Westlife again it's called Heart without a home**

**Midnightstorm**


	4. It's not over

_I can't believe it she's finally moving back in, this time I'll make sure not to ruin it this time. I'm just so glad she willing to give me another chance, I wouldn't even give me another chance. But Starfire was always the nice forgiving girl, how did I ever get so lucky?_ Robin began to think as he knocked on the front door or Starfire apartment.

Starfire opened the door wearing a red halter top with low ride jeans. I had to stop myself from drooling, but I acted casual like I always do.

**I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sence.  
Your takin away everything  
And I can't do without.**

"Oh you showed." she said as she moved aside letting me in. Her apartment was huge with a master bedroom and a bathroom to the right, a guest bedroom to the left along with the kitchen. The living room laid a head and it even had a dinner room to the left also. The walls were painted a tan color.

"What do you mean, Oh I showed?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well I didn't know if you be sleeping with Raven again and forget. Guess you got done early through." she said walking away picking up some boxes.

_So much for being forgiven, _I thought as I told her, "That was only a one time thing Star, I promise. You're the girl I want."

**I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin away, blownin away  
Can we make this something good?**

"You can say that until you end up with my best friend in bed again." she said handing me a box.

"I'm not going to mess up this time I love you please believe that." I told her.

"That's painful to believe since my heart still aches for you but then the image of you and Raven cross my mind and it's impossible to believe you ever even cared for me."

**Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.**

_Star don't say that I always loved you and cared for you I just made a huge mistake that I wish I never would of made. I need to show her how much I care but how?_ I finally came up with a way as I set the box down went up to her as she was about to pick up another box and turned her around so her eyes were looking straight into mine. I saw she was confused her eyes always told me how she felt. So I put one hand on her chin to lift it up light as I put the other on her waist to bring her closer. I then pushed my lips onto hers in a gently kiss. Well at first it was gently but it began to heat up as I pushed more firmly onto her lips. I couldn't take it anymore I brought my tongue out and licked her lips gently.

**I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin too much time  
Bein strong, holdin on  
Can't let it bring us down**

She pushed away and looked at the ground. She quietly spoke, "I'm sorry Robin but I can't."

"Then why did you start?"

"I guess I missed you and you're the best kisser I know." I smirked at this but then she went on, "But you're always the guy who breaks someone heart and I can't handle it again."

**My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?**

"I never meant to break your heart." I told her keeping my eyes on her as she still stared at the ground.

"But you choice to have sex with my best friend and you knew that break my heart so how didn't you mean to?" she asked finally looking up into my eyes. Her eyes were full of tears.

**Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.**

"Robin can we just please leave and go to the Titan's Tower?" she asked as she picked up another two boxes and flew it out the window done to my black mustang.

When she came back threw the window with no boxes I told her, "Yeah sure."

**You can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out.**

We finished packing the boxes into my car and then we drove to Titan's tower as we neared the lakes I pressed a button and wings appeared on the Mustang as we flew over the water and landed on the cool sand on the beach. We got out and with the help of the other Titans unpacked Starfire stuff into her old room. Starfire nor Raven would look at each other even a little bit. Starfire because she was still mad and hurt, while Raven wouldn't because she was scared to mess there friendship if you could even call it that up more.

**Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.**

They finished unpacking Starfire said she be a minute before she came done to join them for dinner. She grabbed her phone after everyone left and dialed Xavier.

"Hey Baby."

_"Hey cutie, how's the plan going?"_

"Well Robin thinks I'm totally heartbroken and totally in love with him still. He also kissed me again so I say it's going good."

"_Sounds like it now take some time before you pretend to fall for him again then after awhile when he heads over heels for you break his heart just like he did yours by leaving him for me. Oh and he could see us in bed together."_

"I told you I'm waiting until marriage so noand I know the plan but I need to go the Titans are waiting for me. Love you.

_"Love you too cutie, Bye."_

"Bye." She hung up the phone and laid on her bed for awhile."

**Lets start over  
Its not over  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over**

_Little does he Xavier know I loved that kiss more than anything and all the feelings I once had rushed back into my body and heart as if they never left. But I'm with Xavier now and I love him but I still love Robin. Starfire you just need to remember what Robin did to you don't let yourself fall for him again. Then make him fall in love with you and break his heart and go with Xavier he makes you just as happy as Robin ever did right? _

**Ok FIRST THANKS SO MUCH LUNA HARMONY! That review made my day. Now people PLEASE review if you want another chapter or just tell me what you think.**

**Second the song is It's not over by Chris Daughtry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	5. I will be right here waiting for you

Starfire got off her bed and walked into the main room only seeing Robin, she thought about turning back to her room but then she remembered her plan. So she walked out letting him see her, "Where's everyone else?"

"They left, so you want to go get a pizza." He asked with hopeful eyes, her heart began to ache seeing them again, since was never able to turn them down and to this day that held true, so she gave in.

**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**

"Alright lets go," He said getting into his mustang after he opened the passenger door for Starfire and she got in. He began driving but she noticed he wasn't going the way she remembered to the pizza parlor. Instead they ended up at the park.

**If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever**

"Robin, why are we here?" she asked.

"You'll see." He told her taking her hand and pushing past some bushes and bringing them to a clearing which had a lake in the middle with all types of flowers around it. Also a blanket and a picnic basket which laid on the grass near the flowers and the lake.

"I messed up this last time but I promise Starfire if you give me another chance I will never mess up like that again, because now I know you're the one for me and I want to be with you for forever. I know, I just began seeing you again, and it hasn't been much but I would like to change that because Star I have always loved you and to this day that remains true."

"Robin, I don't know if I can do this." she said looking down at her hand.

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

"Starfire I'll wait for you. I will wait no matter how long it takes because that's how strong my feelings are for you." he told her as he grabbed her hand pulling it into his and rubbing it gently.

Starfire got a sudden flashback as he said this, it was the exact same words he used on her last time when she told him she wasn't ready to have sex with him. Angry began to rise inside her, as she yelled, "You told me that last time and look how that turned out."

**I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now**

She began to walk away while thinking_ How could I ever believe a asshole like him? It's not like he every loved me and he will never love me he just wants what he can't have. Then again he probably could have me… wait Starfire don't think that you got Xavier and that's all that matters._

"Starfire wait." Robin yelled running after her.

**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy**

Starfire turned around on her heels and yelled, "Robin don't you get it there's nothing between us and there never will be. I'm not even sure if there ever was because you never loved me and I'm not sure if you could ever love anyone honestly. I was wrong to think there could ever be something between us again."

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

Robin stood still, at lost for words. He knew he loved her hell he always had he just didn't know how to get the words out. He had never been good with words or telling his feelings but it broke his heart knowing she didn't know he loved her.

**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance**

"I do love you." he yelled looking around seeing that Starfire had been gone for a long time since she was no where in site.

**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy**

_Great going Robin you ruined things again and now she doesn't even know that you love her. If there one thing I know I'm going to make her realize even if it takes me forever._

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

With that thought in mind he went running back to his mustang longing to see Starfire.

**Ok first that song is I will be right here waiting for you by Richard Marx. **

**Second thanks Luna Harmony and SuPeR HyPeR chick 101 for the reviews.**

**Also thanks The World Famous Taco Kid for the comment. **

**So everyone please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**midnightstorm4ever**


	6. Tattoo

Starfire dialed the number as quickly as she could, "Xavier, how long would it take you to met me at the park?"

"Turn around cutie." said Xavier from the other line.

She did as she was told and there he stood. She fell more for him every moment, and she began to smile at him as she ran up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back as he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, I honestly don't think I can." she told him as she cried into his strong chest.

**Oh, oh, oh**

"Cutie, you are so strong I know you can do it, and you will do it," x told her softly at first but at the end his voice became serious.

She looked at him in the eyes, as tears poured from hers, she told him, "No I'm not."

He pushed her into a tree roughly, as he yelled, "Yes, you will you hear me."

"And if I don't?" She asked.

He brought her closer to him and then slammed her against the tree, as he told her, "You don't want something to happen to your friends like Beast Boy and Cyborg do you?"

"Xavier, you're scaring me," she told him as fear filled her eyes.

"Just do it you little bitch," he yelled as he slapped her. Suddenly Xavier was tackled by none other than Robin.

**No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for**

"Never say anything like that to her you asshole," He yelled as he started punching Xavier in the face then picking him up and throwing him against a tree.

That didn't stop Xavier through, as he brought out a knife walking towards Robin. Starfire stepped in between the two of them, "Xavier, please stop this. You're not the guy I fell in love with."

_She loves him, she loves me enemy, who's hurting her? I'm not letting anyone hurt her, so that gives me a reason to beat his ass. I don't just need to cause she loves him, well I do it because he hurting her two. But I don't want her loving anyone but me. So he's going down. _Thought Robin as he walked closer to Starfire and Xavier not taking out any weapons since he didn't have any, plus if he did he wouldn't want to hurt Starfire.

**No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free**

"Move Starfire, if you don't want to go through with it I'm killing that asshole," yelled Xavier as he moved closer.

"No Xavier I'm not going to let you kill him," she told him not moving an inch.

Xavier just threw her with the hand, that he wasn't holding onto the knife with, against a tree. She was knocked out right away.

"You're going to regret that," yelled Robin as he ran towards Xavier as he wrestled the knife away.

Before Robin got the knife through Xavier cut his cheek. That didn't stop Robin through as he got the knife and cut Xavier in the side and then started to kick him in the stomach. He ended it by grabbing a rock and hitting Xavier in the head with it instantly knocking him out.

Robin went over to Starfire who still was knocked out and picked her up bridle style bringing her to his car and then driving to Titans Tower.

**To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind**

Starfire awoke on Robin's bed, she knew it was his since she remembered it fairy well even through she never had sex with him, that doesn't mean they didn't do anything. She then noticed Robin was sitting in a chair in his room watching her, she smiled a little. She began to speak, "I'm sorry about Xavier, I guess I was wrong about him."

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

"It's fine I'm just glad you're alright," he told her honestly.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you," she told him.

"Yes you would Star, you're a lot stronger then you think at times you just care too much about people and that's great. In fact it's one of the reasons I love you so much. Not many people are like that you know?"

"Thanks Robin."

"So sorry to asked but what did he want you to do?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, do you think he'll try to hurt Beast Boy and Cyborg?" she asked trying to change the topic.

**(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)**

"I hope not, but if so I'll be there for them… just like I'm always there for you."

"Thanks Robin." she said getting out of bed and then running up and hugging him, as she finally noticed his cut on his cheek.

He could tell she was worried as he told her, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

**I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could**

"Robin, let's face it I'm tired of being mad at you and what you did for me today was so much. So I'm going to try to be your friend but nothing more yet alright?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes so when he answered he have to look her in the eyes, because then she know if he was telling the truth.

"Yes that's great and thanks Star." He said his face suddenly had a huge grin on it like when a little kid at Christmas see his or her presents.

**Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind**

"Thanks again Robin, I think I'm going to go get some rest through." she said as she was about to walk out the door.

Robins voice stopped her through as he asked her, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question Starfire?"

"No, Robin go ahead," she told him as she turned around and sat on the edge of his bed.

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

"Are you really in love with Xavier?" he looked down at the floor as he asked this question so he couldn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"Honestly, now I notice I don't because I was in love with you and that hurt so much when you broke my heart but with Xavier it's like yeah whatever. I know this time my heart isn't broken and I'm honestly just fine and glad I got to learn what kind of guy he was by now. So thank you for helping me realize that."

**(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)**

"You shouldn't be thanking me, I was the one to break you in the first place and I have a feeling that's why you turned to him, so in reality this is all my fault that you got hurt. I'm so sorry you got hurt Starfire you got to know I never try to hurt you."

**If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything i do**

"Robin don't say that, yes you hurt me and yes that was the reason I turned to Xavier but that was my choice. I made a bad one you didn't make it for me. And honestly I regret nothing we went through together Robin because honestly all the good memories beat out what you did to me, and I'm beginning to forgive you now so please just forgive yourself for me." she told him as she walked over bringing his chin up so he had to look her in the eyes so he knew she was telling the truth.

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

"I don't know if I can forgive myself, Starfire hurting you was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life, I'm not going to do anything like that to you again. I love you way to much and I couldn't stand seeing you so hurt, I can never stand seeing you hurt."

"Robin, shut up, you don't need to worry about what you done but what you are going to do."

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

"I promise Star, I'm going to better this time even if we are just friends I'll be so much better," he told her.

"I know, Robin. Now I'm going to go get some sleep."

**Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you**

After one last hug she got up and went to her room thinking as she laid on the bed. _He's always been apart of me but has not always been in my life hopefully now he always will be._

**Ok first that song is Tattoo by Jordin Sparks. Oh and Yes I made Robin alittle better in this chapter but were not done hearing from Xavier.**

**Second thanks Sta-R-obin and SuPeR HyPeR chick 101 for the reviews.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Oh and yeah the chapters really long.**

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	7. If I'm not the one you want

**Ok sorry its been so long, we had winter break then everyone was here then we had finals which I panicked about then I got really sick and now were starting Lacrosse. So I am so sorry. Ok anyways heres a chapter finally.**

Robin laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _We been just friends for a year now and it's killing me. Seeing her walk off with other guys and never notice that to this day I'm still in love with her, but I need her to figure out for herself if she wants me or not._

**If I'm not the one you want  
Take your time to figure out**

He got up and went to his dresser picking up a picture of the group at the park, Raven was sitting on the grass reading a book, while Beast Boy was kissing her on her cheek as he kneed behind her. Cyborg was in the middle doing a peace sign. Robin sat next to him, with his arm around Starfire. He placed it back down as he looked out over the sea she had been gone for hours now he just wondered if she was with him or alone.

**I'm starin at your picture every night  
The scent of you still lingers in my mind  
I wonder if your alone and feel alright  
And the sun has come out of the clouds**

_Dear Starfire,_

_For awhile now I been trying to tell you how I feel. What I mean is I'm in love with you. Well I have always been in love with you, it just took you leaving me to see how much._

He ripped the paper up and threw it into his garage can. _Damn I suck at this._

**And sometimes when I listen to our song  
The night seems so cold and far too long  
I wanna call you up cuz in the end  
I keep writing letters to my garbage can**

Finally he heard the door open and came out to the common room. He suddenly was full oh shock and pain as to seeing Starfire and Speedy in a lip lock. They had started dating two months after her and Xavier broke up. He swore he could feel his heart breaking as he collapsed onto the couch.

**Lately, feels like I'm going crazy and  
Baby, come and lay down beside me**

"Robin, Robin," his eyes fluttered open. Noticing Starfire, shaking his shoulders he sat up from the couch, as her hands spilled down to her chest.

"What happened, are you alright?" she asked.

_No I just saw the girl I'm in love with making out with another guy._

**If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's he?  
Take your time to figure out  
And you'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need**

"I'm fine, where's Roy?" he asked. Looking around seeing he was no where near.

"Oh he left, after you fainted saying you probably need me, so what was that all about?" she asked.

**I feel likes it's on you I can depend  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Enough of building castles in the sand  
Why can't we be forever**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Robin, what are those kids doing?" Starfire asked curiously looking at a group of children who were building sand castles along the shore of the beach. **_

_**"Oh, there building a sand castle," Robin told her thinking it was obvious. How he hated at times how she didn't understand things that normal people did.**_

_**"Robin, can we build one?" asked Starfire as she looked into his eyes doing the puppy dog pout. **_

**_"Sure," he said as they ran and began to play in the sand, making the sand castles._  
_After a hour had pasted Robin went to go swimming as Starfire continued making the sand castle. She looked into the water as she finished seeing her boyfriend swim around in the waves. That is until she saw a huge wave coming at him, she tired to yell watch out but the words would not escape her lips in time. Instead, the waves dragged him under, and he didn't come up. She ran to the water diving in and tired to find the boy she loves. _**

_**After an awhile she did she carried him to the top and carried him out of the water and gave him CPR, which Cyborg fortunately taught her. After a minute, he began to stir.**_

_**"Thanks Star," he said, as he opened his eyes and saw his savor. **_

_**"Shh don't talk you need your rest." she told him.**_

_**End of flashback**_

He looked down, _man how things have changed a long time ago I was the only guy she cared about now she's got Roy two._

**Lately, feels like I'm going crazy and  
Baby, come and lay down beside me  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's he?  
Take your time to figure out  
And you'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need**

"Nothing, nothing at all." he told her still looking down and not daring to look her in the eyes, in fear she may drag the truth out of him.

RING!

"Robin, you sure?" she asked her eyes full of concern.

**If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's he?  
Take your time to figure out  
And you'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need**

RING

"Yes, Starfire maybe you should take that," he told her as he looked down at her phone.

He didn't see her nod since he was still looking down all he saw was her bring her hand up he amused to her ear, as she got up and walked away.

**Somewhere in the back of my mind  
I know that you will be mine  
And somehow  
Wish I could rewind  
And leave all my worries behind**

"Hey, Roy." was all he was able to hear her say as she walked out of the common room as Raven walked in noticing him on the couch.

"You know you're, going to lose her, if you don't tell her how you feel." she stated as she sat down on the chair looking at him as he brought his face up to notice her.

**And If I'm not the one you want  
I'll be the one you need  
Take your time to figure out  
I'll be the one you need**

"Raven one I already lost her and two all I am to her anymore is her friend. I can live with that it's my fault after all." he said looking down as he said the last part and his voice became weaker.

"Are you sure you can?" she asked, as she got up noticing the common room doors opening again as Starfire came him.

**If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's he?  
Take your time to figure out  
And you'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need**

"Maybe I can't," Robin told her quiet enough so only she could hear him. She nodded as she walked out and Starfire took her place in the chair with her head in her hands.

"Robin I need to tell you something." she said looking up and looking into his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

**I'll be the one you need**

"Roy wants me to move in with him."

**Thanks so much to Luna Harmony for the review, that made my day and I felt so bad I didn't get this up sooner.**

**Plz forgive me and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**The song is If I'm not the one you want by Nsync.**

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	8. Selfish

It was a month since that day but Starfire still remembered it like it was yesterday. She laid on in her new room at Titan's East. The walls were painted purple like her old room but her pillows and the covers on her bed were blue. She had a big screen tv on the wall across from her bed. On the walls hung pictures of her friends and on the right side of the room there was a bay window. She crossed her room to a picture on the wall her favorite picture. It was one of Robin and her when they were still together. In it he was giving her a piggy back ride as they both were laughing due to a good joke Beast Boy told for the first time in his life. Every since she moved out she couldn't get Robin out of her mind.

**I only thought of you and me and never anything else  
The time we spent together kept me sane, it helped me to be myself  
What I didn't realize is that the distance was breaking your heart  
Even under you're best disguise, it was tearing you apart, baby.  
It was...**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Star you're not going to move in there are you?' asked Robin with a look on his face that she couldn't read.**_

**_"Actually I think I am going to." she answered him with a smile._  
_"But Star I love you." he told her as he looked down at his feet not believing what he was hearing he was going to lose the girl of his dreams again._**

_**"I love you two Robin." she told him trying to make him feel better as she continued, "It's not like we'll never see each other."**_

_**"I meant I'm in love with you Star. I don't love you as just a friend. You're so much more then that to me. I want to spend my life with you." he told her being honest, she could tell just by they way he talked that he wasn't joking. **_

_**She tried to get some words out but nothing would come all she could do was stare at him. He took this as she didn't feel the same way and left saying sorry on the way out. After he was gone she said to herself, "I feel the same."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Selfish, of me to give you my love and tell you that we would never be.  
Selfish, to want you here everyday, even though we were much too far away.  
Selfish, to think there was nothing wrong, leave me helplessy hanging on to you  
Selfish, my heart was stuck in denial, there were too many miles between us**

She didn't know why she was driven to leave still it may have been because of the fact that he seemed broken from that day on and she couldn't handle seeing him like that. Or it might of been the fact that she was dating Roy and didn't want to break him two. Still through she knew for some reason she had to leave.

**Didn't wanna hurtcha baby, never meant to hurtcha baby (didn't wanna hurtchu baby)  
Didn't wanna hurtcha baby, never meant to hurtcha baby**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hello Robin, how have things been?" Starfire asked into the telephone.**_

**_"Well were all still missing you here. How have things been for you?" she could hear the hurt in his voice when he said missing you._  
_"I'm still getting use to it and missing you all two, you must come and visit us soon… all of you." _**

_**"That be great." she heard him say as a buzzing came on in the background she knew it was the alarm. He continued, "Sorry Star need to go there trouble. Goodnight." **_

_**End of Flashback**_

**When I am on the telephone I hear you say goodnight  
Was hard to not the best way to keep the commitment light?  
After all the fantasies, I couldn't see past, what could it be?  
You were a part of me, but it had to be, oh it had to  
'cause it was..**

"Starfire there here," she heard from outside her door knowing the voice to be Roy's.

She couldn't hold in her excitement as she ran out of her room grabbing Roy's hand and ran to the common room. She noticed them but someone was missing. Her smile faded when she saw Robin was missing. "Where's Robin?"

"What you're not happy to see us?" asked Cyborg.

"Of course I am friends but where's Robin?"

"He will be here soon he's finishing up on a date." Beast boy told her.

"A date?"

"Yes a date." said Raven smiling noticing the look of hurt and plan on Starfire face. Not because she was happy to see her in pain. No she was happy because she knew Robin was only dating people to get over Starfire.

**Selfish, of me to give you my love and tell you that we would never be.  
Selfish, to want you here everyday, even though we were much to far away.  
Selfish, to think there was nothing wrong, to leave me helplessy hanging on to you  
Selfish, my heart was stuck in denial, there were too many miles between us**

Suddenly Robin came in the door looking like a male model… wait no better then a male model. He was wearing a red shirt which you could see his 6 pack through with a leather jacket over it and blue baggy jeans that were faded with tennis. His hair was perfectly spiked like it normally was, and he wore a pair of sunglasses. Starfire swear she just got trapped in Heaven with the hottest guy ever. "Sorry I was late, I had to take my date home."

This took Starfire out of her dream world and back into reality as she grabbed Robin hand pulling him with her, "We need to talk."

When they were finally up on the roof Starfire began to yell, "How can you go on a date with another girl? I thought you loved me or did you just lie about that two?"

"Starfire what am I suppose to do wait forever for you, because I don't have a chance you left me for Roy. Was I just suppose to wait forever? Yes Starfire I love you and those girls mean nothing to me, but I can't wait forever for you." he yelled back.

**Tell me, how can it be that I loved you with all my heart but I was heartless, I want to believe that there was still something I was running from, oh no, take this misery away, away.  
It was...**

"But I wanted you to wait. I wanted to be with you. Robin I love you two damn it. I just couldn't break Roy like I broke you and I just couldn't say it back at the time because I was in shock and you just left."

"Starfire how was I suppose to know, you left to be with another man. You say I left but always there in that house you could of told me anytime but you didn't. What do you want from me?"

**Selfish, of me to give you my love and tell you that we would never be.  
selfish, to want you here everyday, even though we were much to far away.  
selfish, to think there was nothing wrong, to leave me helplessy hanging on to you  
selfish, my heart was stuck in denial, there were too many miles between us**

"I want you to be with me. I want you to love me. Robin I need you in my life more then anyone one else. They last month I been in hell." she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

**Didn't wanna hurtcha baby, never meant to hurtcha baby (never meant to hurt you baby)  
Didn't wanna hurtcha baby, never meant to hurtcha baby**

"I want to be with you two Star and I want to love you. But how can I do that when you are with Roy?" he yelled.

Ok first off sorry its been so long since my last post I just been having lacrosse and everything but now it's springbreak so hopefully I'll have more time. Second the song is Selfish by Nikki Flores. Third PLEASE REVIEW!

Midnightstorm4ever


	9. Not ready for goodbye

"I made one mistake Star

It's been one year since that day. Starfire was still with speedy, and Robin was still trying to get over her. Starfire now still lived with Titans East and Robin was still at the Titan's Tower. Raven however wanted to go visit Starfire, of course she didn't say that to the boy wonder since every time she was brought up in a conversation sorrow would show in his eyes. So she just said she was going to Titan's East early since they were all meeting there for the big event.

**Sittin' here starin' at the wall  
Another lonely tear falls  
I'm tryin' to write you this song  
But I can hardly see the page at all**

-With Starfire-

Starfire sat on her bed looking at the wall but more so the picture which laid of the wall it was of the team, well her old team. Her eyes focused on one, the boy wonder, tears fell from her eyes. She knew she made a mistake that day, which was a year ago but she thought it was safer with Speedy. He couldn't hurt her for she didn't love him like that, she only loved one like that and she didn't want to be broken again. So she took the easy way out, she made excuse why she did it, such as he'll just hurt me again or she didn't want to hurt Speedy. Her favorite by far had to be through, I could learn to love Speedy. She knew that would never happen, she had tired, all that ended up happening was her heart would fall for him more.

Tears broke free from her eyes, just as Raven came into her bedroom angry yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you?" as she asked this a lamp ended up exploding due to her emotions.

**'Cause it's breaking my heart  
When I look in your eyes  
And I don't see me anymore  
Oh, and you're all I'm living for**

Starfire whipped the tears from her eyes with her hands, making sure Raven would not know she was crying, she made her voice as strong as she could for her present state. "I'm sorry, friend Raven have I done something wrong?"

"You sure as hell have, you're not back with Robin yet. You broke him just like he broke you all those years back. Sure he cheated on you with me none the less we both regretted it but you're here with another man. I thought you loved him or were those all lies?" Raven asked as she tired to keep her angry to a minimum not wanting anything else to break.

"Friend Raven I believe you don't understand," Starfire yelled.

"Make me then," Raven was never this demanding she was not acting like herself but her angry built up during the year towards Starfire.

**Baby, tell me that you still believe  
That you still love me  
The way I love you  
If you take your love away from me  
You know I would die  
'Cause I'm not ready for  
goodbye (Oh...oh...oh...)**

**Flashback**

_**"I guess you can not because I can't leave Roy, I will not hurt him like I was hurt by you. I just can not no one should ever have to feel that much pain and suffering, so I guess it is best if you move on," said Starfire.**_

_**"Wait so you tell me you love and now your saying you won't leave your boyfriend for me?" asked Robin is disbelieve.**_

_**"Yes, that is what I am saying. So I guess this is really Goodbye to my lover for all we can ever be is friends," Starfire told him.**_

_**"Starfire why?" asked Robin.**_

_**"I already told Robin."**_

**Baby, please pick up the phone  
Tell me I'm crazy, I got it all wrong  
I don't know what I'm gonna do  
I don't know how to live without you**

_**"Alright, if that the reason you want to say but we both know its not it. So I guess this is goodbye," Robin said as tears fell from him eyes something Starfire rarely saw him do was cry but she could not comfort him she stood there, since she knew if she tired to help him she would end up crying also.**_

_**He walked towards the door as he closed he told her, "Starfire just so you know I'm not ready for goodbye."**_

End of Flashback

"So you just let him go when you were in love with him? Why haven't you come back to him?" asked Raven.

"Because I fell in love with Speedy," she lied and she prayed Raven could not tell.

**You are the first song  
My heart ever heard  
And baby, I-I believed every word  
You are my heart, my soul, my world**

"That's a lie and we both know it," Raven stated.

"It is not why would I lie about my feelings?" asked Starfire noticing the were both now sitting on her bed in the same positions they use to when they had "girl talks" but this talk was different since they never fought during one before.

"Since you don't want to get hurt again," Raven stated, as she said it through Starfire's mouth fell open and she knew she gave away her cover.

**Baby, tell me that you still believe Still believe  
That you still love me That you still love me, baby  
The way I love you The way I love you  
If you take your love away from me Away from me  
You know I would die I would die  
'Cause I'm not ready for goodbye Goodbye**

"How did you know?" asked Starfire.

"Somehow I tapped into how you were feeling when I was walking done the hall. It looks like you have a big choice to make through," said Raven.

Starfire knew what she meant but to make sure she asked, "You mean between Robin and Roy, correct?"

**Every breath that I take, every beat of my heart  
You know it's all for you  
I wanna hold you, I wanna love you  
Forever and always**

"No I don't but you will see what I mean soon enough speaking about that we need to go into the main room," said Raven.

Starfire was confused but asked no questions since Raven said she would find out soon enough. They walked to the main room and saw everyone from Titan's East and Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin. Robin for some reason looked more depressed then ever. Roy came up to her and brought her into a embrace.

**Baby, tell me that you still believe Tell me  
That you still love me That you still love me, baby  
The way I love you The way I love you  
If you take your love away from me Oh...oh...oh...  
You know I would die Oh...  
'Cause I'm not ready for Goodbye**

"Why is everyone here Roy?" asked Starfire as Raven went to sit down with the others.

"Because I wanted all are friends to be here for this," Roy told her.

"For what?" asked Starfire.

**Baby, tell me that you still believe (Tell me)  
That you still love me (That you still love me)  
The way I love you The way I love you  
If you take your love away from me (If you take your  
love away)  
I know I would die (I know I would die)  
'Cause I'm not ready for  
goodbye, goodbye, goodbye,  
goodbye**

"Will you marry me?" asked Roy as he got down on one knee taking Starfire's hand in his.

She was speak less and couldn't believe what she just heard. After a few minutes Roy realized this and repeated his question, "Starfire, will you marry me?"

All he got for a reply through was, "I'm not ready for goodbye."

**Alright so thats Chapter 9 please tell me what you think the song is "I'm not ready for goodbye" by All for one.**


	10. realize

"I made one mistake Star

Robin couldn't handle this, any of it. He ran out of Titan's East Tower as thoughts ran through his mind, _Why can't she just realize I'm the one for her? I even told her that line and she used it on another guy… wait I told her that line did she mean she wasn't ready to say goodbye to me? No she couldn't, you cheated on her with her best friend. However she did tell you she loved you. Don't get your hopes up. _

Robin got on his motorcycle and drove away from the place that lay behind him… but he also drove away from her.

**Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.**

_Meanwhile inside Titan East…_

"Starfire I don't understand, what does that mean?" said Speedy as he looked at her with a confused look on his face. He didn't exactly know what she meant but by her body language you could tell she was deep in thought.

"Starfire," Speedy yelled this time trying to break her out of her intense thoughts and he did.

**But I can't spell it out for you,  
You know it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you**

"Huh? What were you saying?" she asked suddenly coming back to reality.

"I don't understand what I'm not ready for goodbye means," he told her looking in her eyes to see if he could read any of her emotions but it was hopeless.

**If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.**

"It means I'm still in love with Robin, and I'm really sorry for leading you on this whole time. I guess I was just scared and it really isn't a excuse and I never meant to hurt you. You are such a great guy Roy but you're not the right guy for me. Now I'm sorry about how rude this is but I need to leave and find him," said Starfire as tears ran down her face for hurting her friend. But that's all he was, a friend. So she did the only thing she could she flew out of the tower looking for the man she loved.

**Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you**

It had been an hour, that Starfire had been looking for Robin and she couldn't find him anywhere, so she went to the only place where she be able to think; the roof of Titan's tower. There someone stood out to her, Robin he was on the roof crying, and she didn't know why.

**But I can't spell it out for you,  
You know it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.**

"Robin, what's wrong?" asked Starfire as she walked up behind him. She noticed he suddenly jumped probably from her sudden presents.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be with your future husband?" he asked in a angry and hurt voice.

**If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but.**

"I turned him down because I'm in love with you," she told him the truth, but if she was being honest with herself she was scared to death of his reply.

**It's not all the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.**

Robin looked into Starfire's big emeralds eyes and realized she was telling the truth the truth he had been longing to hear. He couldn't control the happiness that over came him. He walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss. The minute there lips met they felt a shock go threw there body and right away they knew, this is how it should be.

**If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder**

After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss for air. "I love you Starfire, I always have and I will never make another mistake like that again." Robin promised.

**Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized  
OoOoOOo  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now**

**Realize, realize  
Realize, realize**

"I love you two and I know you won't." she said as she pulled him into another kiss. It was a kiss that would last a lifetime.

**Alright that's song is realize by Colie Callat and thats the end of the story please tell me what you think.**


End file.
